


Casting Pearls

by Wix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix
Summary: Tony gives one final goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own marvel or it's affiliated properties.
> 
> I thought about this verse and it strikes me as very true to the relationship of the Avengers and Tony. And I was inspired to write a short little story for it.

_Do not give dogs what is sacred; do not throw your pearls to pigs._

_If you do, they may trample them under their feet, and turn and tear you to pieces._

_\- Matthew 7:6 NIV_

 

 

The halls are empty, and the silence echoes. It won't be like this for much longer, with the new recruits settling in tomorrow. Tony lets his fingers slide on the smooth countertop as he gives a final memorial to days long past, and to would-be friends who were anything but. 

There are some decent memories here: Vision's cooking fiascos mostly and Rhodey's continued attempts to regale Thor with a story of valor that the Asgardian can appreciate. 

He chooses not to dwell on the other side of the spectrum. He's experienced enough pain the first time around, he doesn't need to be doing it again. He won't mar his farewell in that way. 

 He clicks off the light in the kitchen and moves from room to room, continuing this ritual he's chosen for himself. Reminiscing about the okay times (never good, he won't sell himself that lie anymore) spent with his old team. At the end of each he turns off the light and lets the darkness have whatever's left. 

Tomorrow is a new day. A fresh page in a new story.

Tony walks to the front door and with one final glance, he flips the switch and finally closes that book on that ending note.

Tomorrow is a new day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
